Their first meeting
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: From the first moment their eyes met, something told him that this brat full of bandages was going to give him too many headaches.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bungou Stray Dogs**

* * *

There were memories that Chuuya sometimes wanted to forget, almost all linked to his past before the Port Mafia, that was almost achieved and he was proud of it. But others were stuck in his memory, that being part of who he was or how he was, he couldn't get rid of them.

His memories with Dazai were the worst.

Probably, he had already forgotten all of that, but Chuuya, despite the hatred that the other caused him, remembered perfectly the day when they met..

Chuuya was one of the many orphans that the mafia had among his ranks, but he was an hability user and that already made him point to higher jobs than others. He didn't care about leaving the orphanage, he didn't have family or friends, nobody was going to miss him, and with a bit of luck, he wouldn't starve to death in the Mafia.

They had left him alone in a room, with a new and elegant suit waiting for the person waiting for the person who was going to look after him and train him to appear, to make sure that one day he could be useful to the Mafia.

For a long time he had sat, in silence and watching all that surrounded him with great interest, he knew that he was in one of the tallest buildings from Yokohama, he knew that if he looked out the window he would see the harbor but beyond that the room was normal, dark, illuminated by candlesticks placed on a long table whose candles projected the shadows of the chairs on the walls.

Sitting on one of those chairs, Chuuya was waiting nervously with his new hat, the impatience of age made him want to explore the place, even though he had been told not to move from there and he was trying to do everything possible to fulfill that order, something told him that nothing good could happen to him if he disobeyed them.

It wasn't until after a while that he started getting bored that the door to the room was opened, Chuuya stood up to see who it was but to his surprise, it was a boy about his age with brown hair, a plastered foot and half-face bandaged

The boy didn't said anything after see him sitting there, he simply approached him and looked at him with a playful smile.

– Well, you're really small – the boy observed – I was told that a new member of my age would arrive but you are so short that you do n't look like one.

– Who are you calling short? – Chuuya snapped at the stranger.

– To you – he replied.

Chuuya decided that the best thing he could do was not answering the boy, he didn't know him enough to reply with an insult of the same caliber.

– Hey, did you see a little boy around here? – he asked him – Has black and white hair and carries a voodoo doll.

– No one has come here since I arrived – Chuuya answered.

– How bad, they are going to kill me because I lost Yumeno – he said – If you see him, don't think about approach him, just go away, his ability is awful and you won't want to be a victim of it.

Again, Chuuya didn't answer , althought would take into account the advice of the child, he simply watched it and tried to guess why the other was in such an unfortunate state.

– I tried to kill myself – he answered like he was reading his mind.

– What? – Chuuya only thought to say that, believing he had heard wrong.

– I thrown myself from a second floor – the brown haired explained – but I had the bad luck to fall in the truck that brought new weapons so I only ended with a few bones. They are angry with me so they havepunished me by watching Yumeno.

– Why did you do that? – he asked him.

– Because death is definitive – he replied enigmatically.

He thought the boy was out of his mind, everything he must have lived had probably affected him to the point where he wanted to end his life, he couldn't think of another reason for someone so young to want to do that or say those words as if nothing.

He wondered who that boy was, and how he had ended up there.

– I'm Dazai – he answered him, again like he was reading his mind – I am an orphan like you. You were thinking about that, weren't you?

– How do you know ? – Chuuya asked him.

– Most of the hability users who works for the mafia are orphans – Dazai explained him – the mafia welcomes us, clothes us and feed us, trains us and they expects us to be loyal to them.

Chuuya didn't need to ask what happened to those who didn't fulfill their expectations, it was quite obvious even for a newcomer like him.

Before either of them could say anything, the door opened again, giving way to a tall man with dark hair and half mane who entered with a little boy who carried a horrible wrist. Beside him , almost a few inches behind him was a woman dressed in traditional style with red hair.

– Dazai, shouldn't you be with Q? – the man asked to the boy – I found him terrorizing some new recruits, you know we can't lose sight of him.

His voice sounded calm, He didn't seem authoritative at all and, however, it seemed to him that he wasn't someone who he wanted to anger, in fact, something told him that he wasn't very happy with Dazai. The woman, instead, didn't paid attention to the boy and looked at Chuuya, who swallowed and didn't look away from her.

– This is him, Mori? – she asked him before Dazai could say something.

After the affirmative answer of the dark haired man, who answered with a simple nod, the woman approached Chuuya and, again, looked at him in silence like she was thinking what to do with him, he didn't think she was anyone to play with either.

– What's your name? -the woman softly asked him.

– Chuuya, Nakahara Chuuya -he answered.

– You look good in the clothes you have chosen – she told him – you look like a little gentleman.

– I'm not little – the boy murmured.

– Of course you are, I can barely see your face with that hat – Dazai mocked – I would have thought you had no head if you had it put when I entered the room.

– Shut up, Mummy! – Chuuya replied him.

– Shortie – Dazai said with a smile.

– I'm not small! – exclaimed the other, he was starting to get angry.

– Kids, stop fighting – the woman interrupted them – both of you, and start behaving like grown ups.

– You're going to be partners so I don't want fights between you – the man, Mori, told them.

– I better take it with me, Mori – the woman said.

– Of course, Kouyou – Mori replied – I'm going to take Dazai with me, we have a matter to discuss.

After that, the woman who introduced him as Kouyou Ozaki, who was going to train him and take care of him, led him to the other side of the room with her hand resting on his shoulder to lead him affectionately towards the exit.

At one point, Chuuya turned and captured Dazai, who was leaving with Mori and little Yumeno, throwing a glance at him , for a second the child felt curious about the other, who was him? , what was his ability?, and why did he say such strange things about dying?

But then, just before going out the door, Dazai stuck out his tongue and grinned.

Something told him that brat covered with bandage was going to be a pain in the ass on his life from that moment, that he was going to be his problem number one and that he would end up wishing with all his soul that he died at once.

* * *

 **Well, a rushed translation of my first soukoku oneshot, sorry about the mistake but I did it the best I know xDDD**


End file.
